Dichotomy
by Cicit.cuicit
Summary: Hidup Rivaille berubah sejak Eren Schdmith, makhluk Tuhan paling -coretseksicoret- berisik, pindah ke lantai di atas kamarnya. Modern day AU, Indonesian!Eren dan Rivaille.
1. Rendang dan Jagermeister

Jadi ceritanya saya bikin novel untuk diikutin lomba tapi deadline ga terkejar, jadi ya sudahlah, novelnya saya edit sana sini jadi fanfic SNK :v

Rivaille dan Eren sama-sama orang Minang disini. Genre: Humor garing, romansa basi. Agak OOC.  
Main pairings: one-sided Eren x Rivaille (siapa seme siapa uke yaaa)  
Side pairings: eventual RivaillexPetra dan JeanxEren. Erwin x Carla (nah loh) Reiner x Bertholdt, mungkin bakal nambah seiring dengan makin buasnya otak fujoshi sayah

Disclaimer: kalo SNK milik saya Eren dan Rivaille udah langsung kawin di chapter pertama  
Cerita/plot (c) Cicit Cuicit

.

.

* * *

.

.

**Dichotomy, a Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfic  
by Cicit Cuicit  
**

Chapter 1: Sekotak Rendang dan Sebotol Jägermeister

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Groooowl."

Perut Rivaille menggeram. Meraung, dengan suara yang lebih mirip lolongan iblis dari balik pintu neraka daripada sekedar getaran udara dalam lambung. Untuk sekejap ia takut sejenis monster benar-benar akan melompat keluar dari perutnya lalu berteriak, "Mana sesajenku?!"

Sudah seminggu penuh perutnya hanya disumpal mi ramen instan dan salad. Sama sekali tidak mengenyangkan. Mungkin karena sejak kecil ia sudah terbiasa mengunyah nasi, makan tanpa nasi rasanya seperti sekedar ngemil saja. Sebenarnya mudah mencari nasi di Malden, tempat ia tinggal sekarang—tiap gerai makanan China, Mexico, dan _fast food_ pasti menyajikan sedikitnya satu menu berbahan dasar nasi—namun sulit sekali menemukan label halal. Mau bagaimana lagi, konsekuensi tinggal di negara non-Muslim. Beda sekali dengan warung-warung makanan di kampung halaman Rivaille di Pekanbaru, dimana ia bisa tanpa ragu mencomot sana sini. Belum lagi harga makanan di Malden berlipat-lipat kali lebih mahal. Bayangkan saja, sepaket makan siang cukup mewah berisi sepotong ayam berbalut tepung, nasi, dan minuman soda ukuran besar—yang saking besarnya tak pernah sanggup ia habiskan—hanya sekitar tiga puluh ribu rupiah di Indonesia, di Amerika harganya mencapai belasan dollar, sekitar seratus lima puluh ribu rupiah. Tiap makan di _fast-food joint_ ia selalu merasa seperti telah dirampok.

Saat masih nge-kos di Jogjakarta dulu, mudah saja makan hemat. Cukup beli dua bungkus terasi, lalu dioseng-oseng bersama sedikit irisan bawang merah, bawang putih, dan cabe keriting (minta saja pada tetangga). Murah meriah, lima ratus perak cukup untuk lauk seminggu. Atau, kalau ingin benar-benar gratis, ia bisa menyelinap ke kondangan untuk mengantri di depan bufet. Di Amerika? Boro-boro minta makanan cuma-cuma, untuk berkenalan saja susah. Sudah hampir sebulan ia menetap di sebuah apartemen sempit di sudut kota, namun tidak satupun tetangga yang bisa ia sebut sebagai 'kenalan'. Kiri-kanan, atas-bawah, semua sekedar tahu nama saja. Kesulitan berkomunikasi Rivaille tidak disebabkan batasan bahasa. Bahasa Inggris-nya cukup bagus dan logatnya tak terlalu aneh. Namun lebih dikarenakan wajahnya yang terkesan... angker. Tidak bersahabat. Lihat saja sudut bibirnya yang tertarik ke bawah. Juga sorot matanya, mendelik tajam dibawah alis tipis bersimpul. Rivaille selalu tampak marah, dua puluh empat jam dalam sehari, tujuh hari dalam seminggu. Wajar saja tetangga segan mendekat, berusaha menjaga jarak dalam radius aman supaya tak kecipratan semburan penuh emosi.

Padahal aslinya Rivaille bukan pemarah. _Ehem_. Oke, dia memang pemarah, tapi tidak selalu. Ada saat-saat dimana dahi Rivaille berhenti mengernyit dan ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat naik membentuk senyuman tipis, namun tidak saat ini. Tidak saat ia sedang lapar. Semakin kosong perutnya, semakin pendek sumbu amarahnya. Maka saat gemuruh berdentum lantang membahana dari lantai atas, kontan ia berteriak emosi, "Oi, jangan berisik!"

Jeritannya malah dibalas kikikan cempreng seperti kuda tersedak, "Ngiiiik, ngiiiik!"

"Pelan sedikit bisa nggak?!" ia memekik lagi, namun suaranya hilang ditelan derap langkah kaki, masih dari atas langit-langit tipis kamarnya. Begitu kencang orang-orang di lantai atas melangkah sampai kaca jendela kamar ikutan bergetar. Rivaille baru saja hendak berteriak lagi saat dentuman keras datang bertubi-tubi, disusul pekikan kuda tersedak, riuh bergemuruh bagai orkestra kaleng rombeng tak bernada.

Berdecak kesal, ia beringsut keluar dari kamar. Langsung menuju lift di ujung koridor. Tampak olehnya tiga laki-laki tengah mengantri, kardus besar berjejer di kaki mereka. Ia menyipitkan mata, membaca coretan spidol di kardus-kardus itu: '_baju_, '_baju lagi_' '_buku_', '_sepatu_', '_kaset game/CD/ etc_'.

Melangkah perlahan, Rivaille membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya. "Ada yang sedang pindahan?"

Bocah botak bertubuh pendek—lebih pendek dari Rivaille yang setengah mati membenci angka 160 cm di mistar pengukur tinggi badannya—yang mengangkut kardus '_kaset game/CD/etc_' mengangguk. "Bukan kami yang pindah ke sini, tapi teman sekampus kami, Eren! Ke kamar 401!"

Ah, kamar 401. Tepat diatas kamarku, Rivaille membatin.

"Dia sedang menyusun barang di lantai atas," teman si kepala pelontos menyahut, seorang remaja bertubuh jangkung yang tampak sedikit terintimidasi oleh tatapan bengis Rivaille.

Rivaille mendengus, "Kupikir ada yang menyembelih kuda di atas."

Anggota terakhir trio pengakut kardus, pria kekar berambut pirang yang menenteng kotak berisi buku dan sepatu sekaligus, tertawa pelan. "Dinding apartemen ini lebih tipis dari yang kubayangkan," ucapnya.

"Begitulah, jadi kumohon jangan banting kardus-kardus itu atau langit-langit kamarku akan roboh."

"Oh! Kau penghuni kamar 301!" si pendek tersenyum lebar. "Yay! Ayo ikut ke atas, Eren pasti senang bertemu tetangga baru!"

"Yep, aku juga senang mendengar flavonku retak," gerutu Rivaille sambil menghela nafas, terlalu pelan untuk terdengar oleh ketiga pemuda itu. Perhatian trio pengangkut kardus terfokus pada pintu lift yang membuka perlahan. Si Botak—panggil saja begitu, Rivaille tak mau capek-capek menanyakan nama aslinya—mengulang ajakannya, "Ayo ikut!"

Rivaille terlalu malas untuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan membiarkan si Botak mendorongnya masuk ke lift.

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di lantai 4, Rivaille kembali mendengar pekikan "Ngiiik!" menggema ke sepanjang lorong koridor. Ia memindai sekeliling. Tidak ada kuda tersedak atau disembelih. Yang tampak hanya seorang remaja berambut cokelat terang yang tengah berjuang mendorong meja besar yang menyangkut di pintu kamarnya. Mengerahkan segenap tenaganya, si remaja mendesak maju meja itu. "Ngiiiik ngiiiik!"

Rivaille menutup kupingnya. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari kaki meja yang menggesek lantai keramik.

"Yo, Eren! Butuh bantuan?" si Botak berteriak tak kalah cempreng dibanding kolaborasi meja-lantai. Rivaille bersyukur masih menutup kuping. Mendengar namanya, remaja itu—Eren—menoleh. Wajahnya memelas ketika ia berujar pelan, "Mejanya nyangkut."

Oh, jadi ini tetangga barunya. Ia tampak... berkilau. Berkilau, meski coreng-moreng penuh debu dari pangkal jidat sampai ke ujung kaki. Berkilau, mungkin karena wajahnya tergolong tampan dan setelan kemeja, jaket bertudung, dan celana panjang yang ia kenakan tampak mahal, seolah-olah Eren melompat dari salah satu halaman majalah _men's fashion_. Berkilau, karena sosoknya kontras dengan tempat ia berdiri saat ini, sebuah apartemen kecil yang sudah retak disana-sini. Dan, entah kenapa, kilauannya membuat Rivaille semakin gusar. Apa yang dilakukan anak orang kaya di apartemen reot ini?

"Sudah kubilang, lebih baik kau beli saja meja bongkar-pasang di IKEA. Nggak bakal repot gini jadinya," si Macho menggerutu sambil menaruh kardus-kardus bawaannya di lantai, bergegas membantu Eren. Dua, tiga kali dorong, tetap saja meja itu bersikeras, tak beranjak satu sentipun dari tempat ia tersangkut. Si Jangkung dan si Botak ikut membantu, walaupun si Botak lebih banyak sorak sorainya daripada aksinya.

Rivaille menghela nafas berat. Dengan isyarat tangan disuruhnya remaja-remaja itu untuk menjauh dari meja. Keempat anak itu menurut saja, meskipun air wajah mereka jelas menunjukkan kebingungan. Mereka lebih bingung lagi ketika Rivaille mengangkat kaki hingga tapak sepatunya berdiri sejajar dengan permukaan meja.

"DHUAAGH!"

Dengan satu tendangan, meja itu meluncur masuk ke kamar.

Eren, si Botak, si Macho dan si Jangkung melongo tak percaya. Mana mungkin kaki pendek pria bermuka antagonis itu lebih kuat dari kombinasi otot bisep-trisep mereka?!

Tak menghiraukan wajah dungu keempat remaja itu, Rivaille mendesis, "Dengar, anak-anak. Aku nggak peduli dengan tetangga baru, aku nggak peduli dengan meja nyangkut, aku nggak peduli dengan apapun yang kalian lakukan selama langit-langit kamarku nggak runtuh." Hening sejenak, lalu ancaman kembali merayap dari gigi-gigi yang terkatup rapat, "Buat kegaduhan sekali lagi dan aku akan cap jidat kalian dengan telapak sepatuku."

Keempat remaja itu masih melongo ketika Rivaille membalikkan badan dan melangkah pongah menuju lift. Diam seribu bahasa. Baru ketika Rivaille memencek tombol bertuliskan angka 3 ia mendengar Eren menggerutu, "Che_. Karambia._"

Kuping Rivaille berdiri. Butuh beberapa detik bagi otaknya untuk meregister kata yang dilontarkan si tetangga baru. _Karambia_. Sebuah kata yang tak tertulis di kamus bahasa Inggris. Sebuah kata yang justru ada di kamus bahasa kampungnya...

Rivaille menyeringai, "_Wa ang kiro_ _aden ndak danga ang bakecek_."

Eren menelan ludah, sekali lagi menatap penuh ketidakpercayaan ke arah Rivaille.

Sepertinya telapak sepatu Rivaille akan segera mengecup mesra keningnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Eren tak tahu apa cinta pada pandangan pertama benar-benar ada, tapi dia bisa mengkonfirmasi bahwa benci pada pandangan pertama betul adanya. Contoh simpelnya, ketika ia lalu lalang di depan bioskop sembari melihat-lihat poster film yang sedang tayang. Jika ia tidak suka desain visual poster sebuah film, bisa dipastikan dia tidak akan menyukai filmnya. Contoh lainnya ketika ia bertemu Rivaille. Sejak detik dimana ia melihat pria pendek berwajah kecut itu berkacak pinggang di depan lift, saat ia dan ketiga temannya ngos-ngosan mendorong meja yang keras kepala tak mau berjingkat dari mulut pintu, ia sudah dapat _feeling_ bahwa ia tak akan menyukainya. Ia sempat berubah pikiran saat Rivaille berkenan membantunya mendorong meja, namun seketika setelah si muka masam mengancam akan menendang jidatnya jika ia berbuat gaduh lagi, ia yakin _feeling_ awalnya benar. Ia membenci pria itu.

Hei, bukan salah Eren kalau ia berisik. Namanya juga orang pindahan. Ada begitu banyak kardus yang harus ia bongkar, furnitur yang harus dipindahkan, barang yang harus disusun. Mana ia tahu kalau flavon apartemen itu begitu tipis, bahkan tak cukup kuat untuk meredam langkah kakinya.

Penuh kekesalan, sebuah kata meluncur lepas dari tenggorokannya, "_Karambia._"

_Karambia_. Kelapa, dalam bahasa Indonesia. Hanya orang kampungnya saja yang mengerti konotasi negatif kata itu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya untuk mengumpat dalam bahasa lidah ibunya, Minang. Tidak akan ada yang tahu, pikirnya. Ia sama sekali tak menduga bahwa si pendek kecut, yang berkulit putih dan bermata sipit seperti orang China—atau mungkin Jepang—merespon _tongue-slip_-nya dengan, "_Wa ang kiro_ _aden ndak danga ang bakecek._"

...mampus.

Pria itu juga bisa bicara dalam bahasa Minang.

"Uh," Eren menggaruk rambut kecoklatannya, "Kau juga—?"

Rivaille tak menjawab, hanya tertawa dari hidung sebelum sosok kecilnya hilang dibalik pintu lift.

"Wow, ini masih hari pertama dan kau sudah dapat musuh di sini," Eren mendengar seorang sahabatnya berkomentar. Sahabatnya itu, Connie Springer, pemuda keturunan Afrika-Amerika yang bertubuh lebih mungil daripada si galak dari kamar 301, tampak kesulitan menenteng kardus besar berisi koleksi kaset game dan film milik Eren. Segera Eren menyodorkan tangan untuk membantu.

"Dia lebih galak daripada _bulldog_ saat sedang PMS," Bertholdt Hoover, pemuda jangkung yang sudah lebih dulu masuk ke kamar untuk meletakkan kardus 'baju', ikut berkomentar. Ia sedikit meringis ketika sisi bawah kardus menghantam karpet dengan dentuman pelan, berharap getaran suara itu tak merambat ke langit-langit kamar 301.

"Lebih galak daripada ibu-ibu yang berantem memperebutkan baju diskon di mall."

"Lebih galak daripada Mr. Shadis saat kita lupa bikin PR musim panas."

Connie, Bertholdt, dan Eren merinding.

Reiner Braun, si macho yang tengah menaruh kotak bertuliskan '_sepatu'_ dan '_buku'_ di samping kardus pakaian, tak mau melompat ke dalam pergunjingan. Ia memilih topik pembicaraan baru, "Tadi aku mendengar ia bilang sesuatu sebelum masuk ke lift... Kau tahu apa yang ia bilang, Eren?"

"Err," Eren menggaruk rambutnya lagi, gestur yang selalu ia lakukan saat sedang _nervous_. "Sepertinya dia berasal dari tempat yang sama denganku."

"Serius? Tapi dia kelihatan seperti orang China. Atau Jepang."

"_Well_, dia bicara dalam bahasa kampungku. Aku mengumpat dan dia bilang, 'Jangan kira aku nggak dengar', seperti itu lah," Eren mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin dia juga sepertiku, blasteran."

Eren sendiri juga tak kelihatan seperti orang Indonesia pada umumnya. Tubuhnya semampai, mencapai 175 cm di usianya yang masih tujuh belas tahun, dengan sepasang bola mata beriris warna ganda—hijau dan _hazel_—dan rambut coklat. Lengkap dengan kulit kecoklatan dan tulang wajah tajam tegas, dalam selayang pandang ia lebih mirip pria Mediteranian atau Turki. Padahal orang tuanya tak memiliki darah tanah tengah sama sekali. Ibunya, wanita asli Minang yang lama menetap di Dumai, menikah dengan pria berdarah Jerman yang bekerja di perusahaan tambang minyak di kota itu. Pasangan itu pindah ke Boston tiga tahun kemudian, saat sang ibu muda tengah mengandung anak pertamanya. Berselang beberapa bulan, Eren lahir. Dikelilingi kultur budaya Amerika sejak masih dalam rahim ibu, Eren kecil hanya mengetahui Indonesia dari kisah-kisah yang ibunya ceritakan sebelum tidur. Baru setelah masuk taman kanak-kanak dan bisa membaca ia mengenal Indonesia lebih dekat dari buku-buku dan artikel di majalah. Ibunya sempat kaget ketika Eren minta diajarkan bahasa Indonesia, namun tak menolak. Ada semburat rasa bangga ketika ia mendengar anaknya dengan semangat menirukan kata demi kata yang ia ajarkan. Fasih berbahasa Indonesia, Eren memelas ingin bisa menguasai bahasa Minang. Ia ingin memamerkan ke teman-temannya bahwa ia jago bahasa asing. Bukan bahasa Jerman atau Prancis seperti yang banyak diajarkan di tempat kursus, tapi bahasa Indonesia dan Minang. Bahasa yang benar-benar terdengar asing di telinga sebagian besar teman sekolahnya.

"Sekarang aku bisa mengumpat di depan orang tanpa diketahui siapapun!" Eren ingat dirinya berkata seperti itu di depan ibunya, yang langsung menjewer kupingnya setengah bercanda.

Karma baginya, orang yang ia umpati kali ini juga orang Minang.

Reiner, yang berhati selembut angin musim semi (meskipun diantara ke empat remaja itu ia yang tampak paling sangar), menasehatinya. "Apapun keadaannya, kau pendatang baru di sini. Nggak baik bermusuhan dengan tetangga, apalagi dengan orang sekampung. Lebih baik minta maaf padanya, Eren."

"Tapi..." Eren menggigit bibir, tak yakin.

"Ayolah."

"...tch, baiklah."

Eren menyerah. Reiner benar. Ibunya pernah bilang, perlakukan tetangga seperti kau memperlakukan saudaramu, karena mereka lah tempat kau meminta tolong saat keadaan genting mendesak. Bayangkan jika suatu saat barangnya ada lagi yang tersangkut di pintu, pada siapa lagi ia akan minta tolong jika bukan pada si pendek-kecut? Otot besar Reiner bahkan tak bisa diandalkan dalam kondisi seperti itu.

Maka setelah ketiga sahabatnya pamit untuk pulang, ia membongkar kardus bertuliskan '_pecah belah_' dan mengambil sekotak Tupperware dari dalamnya.

Berdiri di depan kamar 301, ia menarik nafas. Menumpukan berat badannya ke kaki kiri, lalu berjingkat dan mengganti sumbu tumpu tubuh ke kaki kanan, kemudian kembali ke kaki kiri, begitu seterusnya. Tangan kiri merayap ke belakang leher, menggaruk pelan, sementara tangan kanan mencengkram kuat kotak plastik yang akan ia persembahkan sebagai sesajen untuk si penghuni kamar. Begitulah jika Eren sedang cemas—tak bisa diam.

Pelan tapi pasti, jari telunjuknya bergerak mendekati tombol bel.

_"Ting tong."_

Tak ada jawaban.

_"Ting tong."_

Hening.

_"Tingtongting tongting tongtingtong—"_

Jantung Eren nyaris melompat keluar dari kerongkongannya ketika penghuni kamar 301 mendadak membuka pintu. Muka sang pemilik kamar tampak kusut saat mata mereka saling menatap. "Oh. Tetangga baru."

"Erm, ya. Maaf soal ribut-ribut tadi," Eren memaksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum, "juga soal... umpatan."

"Juga soal memencet bel berkali-kali seperti anak kecil yang nggak sabaran menunggu permen di hari Halloween," sambung Rivaille, nada sinis erat melekat di tiap kata.

"Ya, soal itu juga. Maaf." Eren menyengir kikuk, "Uhm. Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Eren. Eren Schdmith."

"Rivaille."

Nama itu terasa asing di lidah Eren. Ia menggulung tiap suku kata di lidahnya, "Riva... Rivaille?"

"Lumayan," Rivaille mengangguk sekali, lalu mengernyitkan jidatnya, "Schdmith, huh. Blasteran Jerman?"

"Ya... Ibuku orang Minang asli, tapi ayahku dari Jerman. Ia kerja di Chevron dan kebetulan ibuku juga magang di sana.. lalu, yah..." Eren berhenti, tak yakin apa Rivaille tertarik mendengar cerita membosankan tentang kedua orangtuanya. "Uh. Kalau kau tak keberatan, aku ingin memberikan ini..." gumamnya seraya menyodorkan dua kotak plastik yang sejak tadi ia tenteng.

Rivaille meneliti isi kotak-kotak itu, "Rendang daging?"

"Ya, buatan ibuku. Sulit mencarinya di Malden, jadi aku sering minta ibuku mengirim makanan..."

"Oh, wow. Dikirim langsung dari Indonesia?"

"Nggak, sih. Ibuku tinggal di sekitar sini."

Rivaille meraih kotak plastik itu, air wajahnya kelihatan sedikit lebih cerah saat ia bergumam, "Bilang padanya aku berterimakasih."

"Baiklah," Eren menyengir lagi. Ia juga harus berterimakasih pada ibunya—kalau bukan karena rendang daging itu, mungkin percakapannya dengan Rivaille tak akan berjalan selancar ini. Mungkin Rivaille sudah kembali menggertak, atau bahkan melepaskan tendangan tanpa ampun ke jidatnya. Ugh.

Keheningan pelan merangkak kikuk di udara. Tangan Eren makin sibuk menggaruk, dari dagu terus ke leher. Otaknya berputar cepat mencari subjek apa yang bisa ia jadikan topik pembicaraan untuk mengisi kesunyian. Nihil. Mungkin sudah waktunya untuk mundur teratur.

"Umm. Kupikir aku akan segera pamit. Maaf mengganggu."

"Mmh."

Eren langsung berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat dan melangkah pergi, sementara Rivaille menutup pintu sambil bersenandung kecil, menatap mesra dua kotak berisi daging rendang di pelukannya. Ah, akhirnya ia bisa memberikan sesajen untuk monster yang dari tadi mengaum dari dalam perutnya...

Mungkin tetangga barunya itu tak seburuk perkiraannya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kelopak mata Eren terpejam rileks, namun badannya gelisah. Bolak-balik tak kenal henti. Berguling ke kiri dan kanan, berputar tak tentu arah. Sejenak ia terlelap dalam posisi tertelungkup, kedua kaki lurus rapat sementara tangannya dikepalkan ke depan seperti pose terbang Superman. Semenit kemudian ia terlentang dengan lengan dilipat erat di atas dada, satu kaki menggantung hampir menyentuh lantai sementara satunya menempel di dinding. Menit berikutnya, jempol kakinya sudah sejajar dengan kepala.

Orang yang melihat pose-pose ajaib Eren mungkin menduga bahwa anak itu sedang mimpi buruk, namun sebaliknya, semakin heboh ia berguling-guling semakin nyenyak tidurnya. Begitu pulas sampai-sampai saat tungkai semampainya tak sengaja menendang jam weker dan lampu payung yang bertengger rapi diatas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, ia tak bergeming sedikitpun. Bahkan ketika benda-benda itu jatuh ke lantai dengan bunyi 'gedebuk' kuat.

Yang terbangun justru tetangga di bawah kamarnya, Rivaille.

Sontak Rivaille melotot. Dengan urat-urat merah membingkai bola mata, ia tampak seperti pembunuh haus darah yang siap menikam target.

"SCDHMIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTHH!"

Eren masih terlelap.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Maaf, Rivaille. Nggak ada kamar kosong."

Petra Ral-Zoe, gadis cantik yang bekerja sebagai resepsionis apartemen, melirik takut dari bawah bingkai kacamatanya. Rivaille tampak lebih angker daripada biasanya, gara-gara lingkaran hitam yang makin dalam menjejak dibawah mata merahnya.

"Kumohon, Petra, aku harus pindah kamar. Insomnia-ku makin parah kalau tiap malam aku harus terbangun karena anak sialan di kamar 401," nada suara Rivaille terdengar memelas, namun mukanya seperti mengancam.

Gadis berambut _auburn_ yang mengenakan setelan blazer dan rok abu-abu itu makin ciut nyalinya. "Mungkin aku bisa meyakinkan salah seorang penghuni kamar lain untuk bertukar kamar denganmu."

"_Thanks_, Petra. Kau malaikatku."

"Uhm, terimakasih kembali. Tapi aku nggak janji, lho," Pipi Petra yang sudah merona merah muda dipoles _blush-on_ makin memerah mendengar pujian langka Rivaille. "Tapi menurutku kau nggak perlu sampai pindah kamar segala. Ini 'kan baru terjadi sekali. Mungkin orang di kamar 401 itu nggak sengaja menjatuhkan sesuatu saat sedang tidur."

"Bukan cuma itu yang kupersoalkan. Dia melangkah seperti parade tentara. Sumpah, jendela kamarku sampai ikutan bergetar. Dan jangan lupa dengkurannya," Rivaille memejamkan matanya, mencubit pangkal hidung diantara jempol dan telunjuk. Semburat merah muncul begitu ia melepaskan cubitannya.

Seolah tahu sedang dibicarakan, si biang kerok menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Melangkah riang di sepanjang lobi, memamerkan gigi berderet rapi. Rivaille harus menahan diri untuk tidak melempar sepatunya ke senyum sumingrah Eren. "Pagi, Rivaille!" Eren berhenti sebentar untuk membaca papan nama kecil yang tersemat di atas dada kanan sang resepsionis, "Pagi, Nona Ral-Zoe!"

Petra tercegat. Ia berkedip dua, tiga kali, seolah ingin memastikan sosok yang muncul di hadapannya bukan sekedar halusinasi akibat kantuk. Mulutnya menganga, "Ah! Kamu... wajahmu sangat familiar,"

Eren menunggu Petra melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan tak sabaran, "Oh ya?"

"Aku yakin pernah melihatmu! Oh, tunggu, tunggu—kau _Mr. Brightside_ dari Youtube, kan?"

"Ya, itu aku," Eren memanggut.

_Mr. Brightside_. Huh. Rivaille memicingkan matanya. Nama yang cocok, pikirnya. Remaja itu memang selalu tampak bersinar cerah, bahkan di pagi hari dimana kebanyakan orang kesal setengah mati dipaksa berpisah dari kehangatan dekapan selimut. Seolah ada yang menanamkan lampu di balik tulang tengkoraknya. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya, yang—mau ia akui atau tidak—hampir selalu mengenakan ekspresi datar dikelilingi aura hitam pekat. Bukan salahnya—memang sejak lahir wajahnya begitu. Mengerucut galak.

Keceriaan dan kepositifan tetangga barunya itu membuatnya sebal. Tak jelas kenapa. Ia merasa seperti cacing yang dipaksa menggeliat dibawah sorot lampu halogen. Atau mungkin karena Eren terlihat terlalu akrab, senyam-senyum pada Petra dalam pertemuan pertama mereka. Bukannya ia cemburu. Ia hanya jengkel ada pria lain yang membuat 'malaikat'-nya berseri-seri. Ia hanya tidak suka.

Eh—bukannya itu definisi cemburu, ya?

Rivaille makin gondok saat Petra meraih tangan Eren penuh semangat, "Aku fans-mu!" Gadis itu memekik histeris. "Aku juga mem-_follow_ blogmu di Tumblr! _Cover_ yang kau buat luar biasa, aku menyukai semuanya. Oh ya, kau bisa memanggilku Petra."

Senyum Eren melebar dari kuping kanan ke kuping kiri. "Makasih, Petra."

"_..._jadi kau bintang Youtube,"

Gumam tipis Rivaille sedikit menyetaknya. Ia sempat lupa sedang berdiri dalam radius dua meter—radius rawan bahaya—dari laki-laki pendek itu. "Nggak sampai level 'bintang' sih... Aku cuma _vlogger_ kasual. Kadang aku juga suka iseng membuat _cover_ lagu dan demo memasak... juga review game..."

"Hmm."

Keduanya tak melanjutkan percakapan, hanya berdiri diam di depan meja resepsionis. Eren berharap tetangga bermata sipitnya itu akan lebih bersahabat setelah diberi sesembahan dua kotak rendang daging. Lagipula, sebagai sesama orang Minang di negeri rantau, mereka harusnya bisa sedikit lebih kompak, kan? Sayangnya, Rivaille tak menyetujui ide itu—tak ada satupun fitur wajah maupun gesturnya yang mengisyaratkan, 'Mari kita akur.'

Petra-lah yang akhirnya membuyarkan kesunyian, "Err. Eren, sejak kapan kau pindah ke sini?"

"Oh. Kemarin."

"Ah, begitu. Kemarin aku cuti, pantas saja aku nggak tahu," gadis itu memamerkan senyum manisnya, "Kau tinggal di kamar nomor berapa?"

"Kamar 401."

"Oh. Oh—"

Mulut Petra menganga lagi. Ia menoleh ke arah Rivaille. Bagai bisa mendengar pertanyaan bisu yang dilontarkan Petra melalui tatapannya, Rivaille mengangguk. "Ya, ini anak yang kubicarakan."

"Huh?" Kini giliran Eren yang kaget.

Tanpa mempedulikan sorot mata Eren yang merengek meminta penjelasan, Rivaille menilik arloji platinum di selingkaran pergelangan tangannya. "Oh, lihat jam berapa sekarang. Aku harus berangkat. Kutunggu kabar baiknya, Petra. Kuharap malam ini aku bisa tidur di kamar lain."

Ia berlalu tanpa menoleh ke belakang sekalipun.

Rasanya Eren ingin menggigiti ubin porselen yang melapisi lantai apartemen sampai lepas saking kesalnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Waktu, pada hakikatnya, adalah relatif. Buktinya, lima belas menit yang dihabiskan untuk menunggu orderan pizza terasa jauh lebih lama daripada lima belas menit yang diperlukan untuk mengunyah habis semua potongan santapan a la Italia tersebut. Lengan jarum jam juga terasa bergerak lebih lambat saat kau sendirian—sebuah fakta empiris yang baru saja dibuktikan Eren, dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah.

Jarak belasan mil dari apartemennya di sudut jalan Lyme dan Willow, Malden, ke Boston Latin High School di Boston, terasa menjemukan. Tidak ada kicauan berisik Connie, gelagar _bass _dari _loudspeaker_ mobil Bertholdt, atau suara sumbang Reiner yang mendendangkan lagu K-Pop tanpa tahu lirik dan nada. Temannya kini hanya bisik-bisik senyap penumpang bis. Bosan, Eren merogoh telepon genggam pintarnya dari kantung celana. Jemarinya lincah mengetik _username_ dan _password_ akun Facebook-nya. Langsung meng-klik bulatan merah bertuliskan angka 1 di samping tab '_messages'_.

.

_**Reiner Braun:  
**Yo, Eren. Sori nggak bisa menjemputmu di Malden. Gimana, betah di sana?_

Ah, Reiner. Selalu perhatian. Eren jadi merasa punya dua ibu.

_**Eren Schdmith:  
**Ga masalah. Kabar baiknya, resepsionis apartemen itu anjrit gile bener cantiiik. Kabar buruknya, kupikir dia stalker Rivaille atau sejenisnya._

_**Reiner Braun:  
**Huh? Rivaille, yang dari kamar 401 itu?_

_**Eren Schdmith:  
**Yep. Pagi ini aku bertemu dengannya di depan resepsionis. Kupikir dia akan lebih ramah setelah aku minta maaf, tapi membalas sapaan 'selamat pagi'-ku aja dia nggak mau. Jadi aku tanya-tanya ke resepsionis, kalau-kalau dia ada komplen tentangku. Dan, yah, dia memang komplen karena aku berisik saat tidur._

_**Reiner Braun:  
**Sori, tapi dia benar. Kau tidur seperti sedang menari salsa sambil salto akrobatik, dengan dengkuran mirip traktor ringsek._

_**Eren Schdmith:  
**_Geez_. Thanks, sobat._

_**Reiner Braun:  
**Haha. Lalu, apa maksudmu saat kau bilang resepsionis itu stalker-nya Rivaille?_

_._

Andai saja ia menggunakan laptop, sepuluh jarinya pasti sudah asyik berdansa diatas _keyboard_, menulis sebuah eksposisi panjang mengenai obrolannya dengan Petra. Mulai di saat Rivaille berlalu pergi, meninggalkan Eren yang bertanya-tanya "Apa lagi yang kuperbuat?" Petra, masih dengan senyuman manis di bibir berpoleskan tinta merah muda, menjelaskan kondisi Rivaille. Insomnianya. Syaraf kupingnya yang kelewat sensitif. Tumpukan tugas dan rentetan tes. Ia membutuhkan ketenangan, dan pindah kamar terdengar sebagai pilihan paling realistis—lebih realistis daripada menyuruh Eren melapisi lantai kamarnya dengan asbes tebal lalu berjinjit mengenakan sepatu tutu di atasnya.

"Rivaille dapat beasiswa di Sekolah Hukum Harvard," gadis itu menopangkan dagunya, kedua siku santai bersandar di atas meja, "Makanya dia harus menjaga nilainya. Ayahnya hanya pemilik rumah makan kecil di Indonesia sementara ibunya sudah meninggal—tanpa beasiswa nggak mungkin dia bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya. Makanya kumohon, pelan sedikit, oke?"

Sekolah Hukum Harvard. Wow. Sekilas Eren membayangkan Rivaille duduk di meja persidangan, lengkap dengan setelan hitam dan cravat putih. Cocok, cocok. Muka angkernya bisa menjadi senjata ampuh untuk membantai para tersangka, jauh sebelum adu argumen dimulai.

Dari situ topik mereka melebar. Masih seputar Rivaille, namun dibanding 'percakapan', kini Petra seperti bermonolog menceritakan apapun yang ia ketahui mengenai pria Minang itu. Kebiasaannya mengelap gagang pintu atau pegangan lift dengan tisu antiseptik sebelum digunakan; koleksi karcis kereta api dan bus miliknya, pekerjaan paruh waktunya sebagai instruktur _kickboxing_... Satu-satunya informasi yang cukup menarik minat Eren adalah _channel_ Youtube Rivaille, _Hell's Kitchen_. Sesuai namanya, _channel_ itu berisi video-video memasak dipadu host bertampang dingin bagai penjaga neraka, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Rivaille sendiri. Penasaran, Eren menonton salah satu video.

Tanpa basa-basi, tanpa candaan garing peluruh suasana, Rivaille segera memperkenalkan bahan dan bumbu masakan. Jemarinya begitu cekatan memotong, mengiris, mengaduk, mengolah bahan mentah menjadi sepiring iga bakar berlapis saus pedas yang menggugah selera. Tiap ayunan pisau begitu presisi, begitu rapi, seolah ada mistar di sisi pisau yang memungkinkannya untuk memotong dan mengiris sayuran dengan ukuran seragam dalam sekejab mata. Tata sajinya luar biasa. Ini bukan level _vlogger_ kasual. Ini level chef bintang lima.

Setelah melihat video Rivaille, Eren jadi ingin menghapus demo memasak miliknya. Video memasaknya yang paling populer, '_Lazy Cake'_, tak ada apa-apanya. Hanya berisi rekaman dirinya mengaduk tepung, telur, mentega, tepung gula, dan bubuk kokoa ke dalam mug yang kemudian dipanggang sebentar dalam _microwave_. Sesuai judul, benar-benar a la pemalas.

_Channel_ Youtube Eren, ketika pertama kali dibuat, didedikasikan untuk demo memasak. Dibuat untuk menyalurkan aspirasi Eren untuk menjadi seorang chef. Sialnya ia tak begitu pandai memasak, walau saat kecil ia hobi menelisik kerjaan ibunya di dapur. Akhirnya _channel_ itu menjadi _channel_ gado-gado. Eren mengunduh semua video yang menurutnya pantas ditonton, mulai dari _cover_ lagu, bermain game bersama Bertholdt dan Connie, dan sesekali aksi isengnya menjahili teman-teman sekolah.

Fans tak mempermasalahkan karena, jujur saja, alasan utama mereka menonton video-video Eren adalah wajah tampan siswa SMA itu. Urusan konten belakangan. Yang penting Eren-nya.

Dan itu membuat Eren gusar.

Bukannya munafik. Ia bersyukur mewarisi gen-gen cemerlang orangtuanya, namun ia tak ingin dirinya hanya dilihat dari 'bungkusan'. Lebih dari itu, ia ingin dikenal lewat aksi dan prestasi.

Ia iri pada Rivaille. Iri akan _skill_-nya di dapur sudah level dewa. Padahal bukan cita-citanya menjadi chef. Ia bersekolah di fakultas hukum Harvard. _Fakultas hukum_. Nggak ada sangkut pautnnya dengan wajan dan spatula.

Ahh.

Eren ingin sekali mengutarakan semua unek-uneknya itu pada Reiner. Sayang, ia sedang menggunakan telepon genggam yang tuts-nya terlalu kecil untuk jari-jemarinya, membuatnya malas untuk mengetik panjang lebar. Maka ia menulis sekenanya.

.

_**Eren Schdmith:  
**Kami ngobrol banyak. Dia tahu segalanya tentang Rivaille. Termasuk merk kaos kakinya. Kalau bukan stalker aku nggak tahu harus menyebutnya apa._

_**Eren Schdmith:  
**Ngomong-ngomong, Rivaille punya channel Youtube: _Hell's Kitchen_._

_._

Jeda semenit, lalu Reiner membalas pesannya.

.

_**Reiner Braun:  
**Hati-hati kau juga dikuntit._

_**Reiner Braun:  
**Whoah, aku jadi lapar lagi setelah melihat channel-nya._

_**Eren Schdmith:  
**Tenang aja, aku udah pasang pengaman anti-stalker._

_**Eren Schdmith:  
**Yep, aku jadi malu dengan videoku. Seandainya aku bisa masak kayak gitu..._

_**Reiner Braun:  
**Minta diajarin aja?_

_**Eren Schdmith:  
**Kau bercanda? Untuk membuatnya menyapaku balik aja aku belum bisa, apalagi minta diajarin masak..._

_._

Tepat ketika ia menekan tombol '_enter'_ bus yang ia tumpangi berhenti di tujuannya, 78 Ave Louis Pasteur. Eren mengecek jamnya—tanpa terasa, dua puluh menit sudah berlalu sejak ia _login_ di Facebook. Benar, kan. Waktu memang relatif, dan telepon genggam adalah mesin waktu satu arah yang bisa melontarkan pemakainya ke masa depan.

Melompat keluar dari bus, angin sejuk musim gugur menyambutnya. Selapis kemeja putih dan jaketkulit berkerah lebar yang ia kenakan tak mampu menghalau dingin yang merayap menggerayangi kulit. Tak mau berlama-lama kedinginan, Eren melangkah cepat memasuki bangunan sekolah berlantai tiga itu, menyusuri lorong untuk mencari kelasnya.

"Yo, _sleepyhead_!" pekikan cempreng Connie menggelegar ke seantero kelas, disusul sapaan lebih pelan dari Reiner dan Bertholdt. Sama seperti Eren, Connie dan Bertholdt juga hanya melapisi diri dengan dua layer pakaian, sementara Reiner cuek memakai kaos oblong. Bagi Reiner yang menghabiskan masa kecil di Montreal, atmosfir 45 Fahrenheit Boston Latin terasa hangat-hangat kuku.

Eren duduk di depan meja Reiner dan memutar kursinya setengah putaran, "Lagi ngobrolin apa?"

"Rencana akhir pekan," Bertholdt menjawab singkat. Ia menarik-narik ujung lengan sweater kardigannya, berusaha membungkus tangannya dalam balutan wol hangat. "Aku ingin menghabiskan malam di Wally's Cafe, tapi sepertinya seleraku terlalu berkelas untuk Connie dan Reiner."

Connie menyela, "Ralat. Seleramu kayak om-om bangkotan, terlalu tua untuk kami."

"Siapa bilang cuma orang tua yang suka _jazz_?"

"The Estate terdengar lebih menyenangkan," usul Reiner.

Bertholdt memutar bola matanya, "Ugh. Aku nggak tertarik bergoyang di tengah lautan manusia berbau alkohol tengik dengan diterangi lampu remang-remang dan musik murahan dari _loudspeaker_ murahan. Lagipula kau harus berumur 21 tahun untuk masuk ke sana."

Eren menyela, "Klub apapun yang kalian pilih, aku nggak bisa ikut. Ulang tahunku yang ke delapan belas masih tahun depan."

"Nggak masalah. Kau 'kan bermuka tua."

"Hoi," delik Eren.

"Serius. Yang kelihatan kayak bocah ingusan diantara kita cuma Connie."

Connie ikutan mendelik, "Hoi."

Reiner terkekeh. "Sori, sori. Selama kita nggak bikin kerusuhan, kita bakal aman-aman aja."

"Baiklah! Sudah kuputuskan!" Connie menggebuk meja dengan kepalan tangannya, mencuri perhatian siswa lainnya. "Malam ini kita berpesta di RISE. Semuanya datang! Eren traktir!"

Sontak semuanya riuh. Tapi yang paling keras pekikannya tentu saja Eren—kapan ia bilang bersedia menraktir anak-anak seisi kelas? Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dipaksa menggesek kartu kredit oleh temannya. Predikatnya sebagai 'anak manja dari keluarga kaya raya' membuat orang-orang tak sungkan minta ditraktir. Terkadang Eren khawatir jika orang-orang mengelilinginya sekedar untuk materi. Connie pernah berceletuk bahwa ia _memang_ berteman dengan Eren supaya kecipratan rejeki, namun itu bukan alasan satu-satunya. Ia menjadi sahabat Eren karena Eren adalah, _well_, Eren. Karena ia adalah pemuda polos cenderung naif yang sulit berkata tidak, yang suka menggaruk-garuk seperti gorila penuh kutu saat terserang panik, yang sering memuncratkan sumpah serapah dalam bahasa alien ketika bermain game _online_. Eren juga sudah menganggap Connie seperti saudara. Ia tak malu-malu kala menginap di rumah sederhana Connie, tak pernah sungkan mencomot puding dan es krim berlabel '_Milik Connie—Jangan Disentuh_' dari dalam kulkas.

Tapi mau sahabat _kek_, saudara _kek_—Eren tetap protes, "Kapan aku bilang mau traktir?"

"Ayolah! Toh ayahmu nggak bakal keberatan."

"Kau lupa? Aku sudah bertekad nggak mau membebani ayahku. Kau pikir kenapa aku kerja paruh waktu di McDonald dan menyewa apartemen dengan tabunganku sendiri?"

"Ayolah, kumohooooon..."

Ugh. Ini dia, tatap mata memelas bagai anak anjing tak berdosa yang kedinginan diguyur hujan, meminta sedikit kehangatan dari Eren. Connie tahu benar bagaimana menggunakan wajah bocahnya.

"Baiklah," gerutu Eren.

"Woohoo!"

Yah, mungkin ide berpesta di RISE tak terlalu buruk. Klab itu tak menyediakan alkohol, jadi kemungkinan teman-temannya akan mabuk, muntah di pekarangan bar dan terlibat perkelahian sesama orang teler dapat diminimalisir. Lagipula, ia memang sedang butuh penyegaran.

Persetan dengan apapun, ia akan berpesta malam ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Rivaille menarik resleting jaketnya, membungkus tiap inchi tubuh dengan material wol tebal. Ditambah lapisan tebal _trench coat_ berbahan kasmir, lengkap sudah perlindungannya dari desiran angin dingin lembab Boston. Ini adalah musim gugur pertamanya sejak ia pindah ke Massacussets Maret tahun silam, wajar belum mampu beradaptasi. Terlalu dingin, terlalu menusuk. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana teman-teman sekelasnya bisa santai mengenakan blazer tipis di suhu di bawah 10 derajat Celcius. Bagaimana ia sanggup menghadapi kerasnya musim dingin nanti juga masih dipertanyakan.

Pekanbaru, kampung halamannya, adalah kota tropis beriklim nyaman. Kemarau tak terlalu menyengat, musim hujan tak terlalu menggigit. Memang beberapa tahun terakhir musim suka tak menentu akibat perubahan iklim dan pemanasan global. Kadang, ada hari-hari dimana siang seterik kemarau dan malam bertabur badai, namun suhu tak pernah melewati ambang batas 20-35 derajat Celcius. Selalu nyaman.

Ah, merindukan kehangatan kota kecil itu.

"Hei, Rivaille!" sepotong tangan menepuk pundaknya. Rivaille menoleh. Dua orang pemuda yang ia kenal sekilas—siapa nama mereka, Fred dan Gunther? Erd dan Panther? Erd dan Gunther? Rivaille ingat-ingat lupa—menyengir padanya. "Ada rencana akhir minggu ini?"

"Nggak."

"Mau bergabung? Erd, aku, dan teman-teman akan berpesta di Back Bay malam ini."

"Nggak, terima kasih."

"Ayolah, Rivaille. Serius belajar bagus, tapi kau butuh rileks sedikit. Kau alergi dengan kesenangan?"

"Aku cuma alergi dengan hal-hal bodoh, dan mabuk-mabukan sambil berjoget di ruangan sempit seperti sarden dalam kaleng termasuk diantaranya."

"Kali ini nggak ada alkohol, sumpah! Cuma ngumpul-ngumpul doang!" Erd mengangkat tangannya. "Kau butuh relaksasi. Aura angkermu bikin seisi kelas suram, tahu."

Rivaille tak lantas membalas. Ia melirik kalender akademik di jurnalnya. Hari ini tanggal 30 November. Masih ada lebih dari sepuluh hari sebelum periode ujian musim gugur. Satu malam bersantai dikelilingi teman sekampus tak akan terlalu menyita waktu.

"Baiklah..."

Persetan dengan apapun, ia akan berpesta malam ini.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Terima kasih sudah menyerang petugas _security_ nggak berdosa dalam aksi heroik untuk membelaku, saudara sekampungmu, yang berujung dengan perkelahian di bar dimana aku ikut-ikutan terseret dan kini harus menemanimu bermalam di pos polisi. Terima kasih sekali. Harusnya kau nggak perlu repot-repot,"

Gerutuan Rivaille tak terdengar lagi di kuping Eren. Ia hilang terserap dalam lamunannya sendiri, mengagumi pos polisi yang terlihat begitu licin dan mengkilat. Dengan cengiran khas bocah iseng ia menggesek sol sepatu kulitnya dengan permukaan keramik lantai. "Ckiit, ckiiiit!"

"Demi Tuhan, diam sedikit bisa?!"

"Bukan aku. Lantainya yang ribut," Eren nyengir saja. Bola mata kecoklatannya tak terfokus, mengawang-awang. Rivaille tak tahu apa yang dilihat Eren saat ini. Mungkin dinding bercat putih yang mengelilingi ruangan berukuran 3x2 meter itu. Atau warna-warni lampu malam yang membias di kaca jendela. Atau mungkin halusinasinya sendiri...

"Kau benar-benar mabuk, huh?"

"Hehe."

"Ckiiit, ckiiiiit!" lantai berdecit lagi, dan kali ini Rivaille harus mengeluarkan energi ekstra untuk mengontrol kedua kakinya, atau mereka akan lepas meluncur menendang wajah lebam Eren.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana remaja itu mendapatkan jejak biru-hitam di sepanjang tulang rahangnya.

Malam itu—malam dimana ia ingin melupakan masalahnya sejenak dengan menyibukkan diri berdansa di klab—Rivaille diboyong masuk ke klab RISE di Back Bay oleh teman-temannya. Seorang pria berbadan tegap—petugas _security_—menghentikan langkah dan meminta kartu identitas untuk memastikan ia cukup umur.

"Sial. Aku meninggalkan kartu-kartuku di apartemen."

"Kalau begitu mohon berhenti disini," sang petugas menghadangnya.

"Jangan konyol. Kami semua seumuran," Erd balik menghadang. "Temanku ini butuh hiburan atau seisi kampus bakal ditelan aura angkernya."

Petugas sekuriti lain datang. Matanya cepat memindai figur pendek Rivaille. "Dia terlihat seperti bocah dua belas tahun."

Sulit bagi Rivaille untuk tak tersinggung oleh statemen itu. "Siapa yang kau panggil bocah?"

Pada momen itulah Eren muncul, dengan cengiran kuda mengiasi muka merahnya. Mulutnya tengik berbau alkohol ketika ia menyapa, "Ribaaaaiii!"

Rivaille mengumpat dalam hati. Dosa apa yang ia lakukan sampai-sampai seisi alam raya memutuskan untuk bermain dengan takdirnya, membuatnya bertemu dengan Eren si biang ribut di saat ia ingin bersantai? Ibarat habis jatuh ketiban tangga, lalu kepleset kulit pisang dan tertabrak tronton.

Tanpa mempedulikan fitur wajah Rivaille yang mengerut seperti ditetesi asam, Eren terus berkicau, "_Ndeee, spregen den ko, sombong bana! Manyapo aden pun indak._" Bahasa Minang-nya yang belum begitu fasih, ditambah lafalnya yang aneh karena alkohol membius lidah, membuat kata-katanya sulit dimengerti.

Teman sekolah Eren, bocah berkepala botak yang juga cengar-cengir, ikut menyapa Rivaille. "Yo, tetangga galak!"

"Kau kenal mereka?" Erd menyikut pinggang Rivaille, namun karena perbedaan tinggi nyaris satu kaki diantara mereka ia malah menyikut bahu.

"Tetangga," Rivaille mendesis. Apa yang dilakukan anak-anak itu di klab malam? Ia tak yakin mereka cukup umur. Belum lagi mereka tampak mabuk. RISE tak menjual alkohol, jadi kemungkinan besar anak-anak itu sudah berpesta minuman keras di suatu tempat sebelum berdansa di klab. Pesta 'pemanasan'.

Eren melenggang maju menerobos kerumunan. Seorang petugas sekuriti menghentikannya, "Kau kenal anak ini?" ia bertanya, menunjuk Rivaille dengan sorot mata.

"Yep. Satu apartemen."

"Kalau begitu bawa dia pulang, dan bilang pada orangtuanya agar tidak membiarkan anak mereka main ke klab orang dewasa."

"Tapi ayahnya di Indonesia. Dan ibunya sudah mat—eh, meninggal."

Rivaille melotot. Petra, pasti Petra. Siapa lagi yang membeberkan info pribadinya kalau bukan wanita itu.

"Dia tinggal sendiri?" si petugas kembali menginterogasi. Anggukan Eren cukup sebagai jawaban. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke Rivaille, "Anak yang malang. Ayahmu bisa dituntut karena menelantarkanmu, Nak."

"Umurku sudah 24 tahun!"

"Ya, ya, tentu saja," petugas _security_ satunya mengangguk sarkastik. Ia mendorong punggung Rivaille, membuatnya hampir terjerembab dan menabrak Eren. "Bawa bocah kecil ini pulang."

"Orang yang kau panggil 'bocah kecil' ini abang sekampungku, tahu," Eren menepuk pundak Rivaille sok akrab. "Kami sama-sama berdarah Minang!"

"Masa bodoh dengan kampungmu. Bawa saja dia pulang sebelum kami dapat masalah karena memperbolehkan anak kecil masuk."

Tiba-tiba saja, entah atas alasan apa, cengiran Eren hilang. Mulutnya terkatup rapat membentuk satu garis tegas. Nada mengancam kental menetes dari lidahnya, "Nggak ada yang bilang 'masa bodoh' pada kampungku."

"Siapa peduli? Antar anak ini pulang!"

"Aku peduli!"

"Dengar, Nak. Persetan dengan kampungmu—"

Petugas _security_ itu tak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya karena buku-buku jemari Eren melayang menghantam gigi-giginya. Ludah bercampur darah bercipratan di udara. Petugas itu menyeka dagunya yang panas tersiram darah, "Apa masalahmu?!"

"Kau yang bikin masalah! Pertama kau mengejek tetanggaku, lalu kampungku!"

"Eren," pelan saja Rivaille bergumam, namun suaranya penuh ancaman.

Eren tak peduli. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menyeduruk torso petugas itu hingga ia terhuyung jatuh, mempraktikkan gerakan _tackling_ yang ia pelajari saat tergabung di klub _football_. Petugas lain meraih lengannya, berusaha mengunci serangan remaja mabuk itu. Ia memberontak—meninju, memukul menendang, menyikut, apapun. Adrenalin deras terpompa ke pembuluh darah berbaur bersama alkohol, menggemakan kata "Hajar terus!" di gendang telinganya. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia berkelahi, dan untuk apa. Tapi masa bodoh. Logika tak lagi penting saat emosi menggerogoti.

Merasa harus bertanggung jawab atas kebuasan 'saudara sekampung'-nya, Rivaille maju ke medan pertempuran. Langsung melayangkan tendangan ke tulang kering Eren. Remaja itu roboh ke lantai, menggelepar saat seorang petugas memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

Namun ini bukan akhir perkelahian.

Connie memutuskan untuk menambah riuh suasana. Si botak itu mengangkat kursi dan menggunakannya sebagai senjata untuk memukuli kedua petugas. Eren menggunakan momen itu untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman. Dikepalkannya kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, begitu kuat hingga kuku-kuku pendeknya meninggalkan jejak bulan sabit kemerahan di daging telapak tangan, lalu dilayangkannya kepalan itu ke perut musuh. Petugas yang mendapat hadiah bogem mentah itu terlontar ke belakang. Punggungnya menabrak dinding bersamaan dengan bunyi gedebuk keras.

Orang-orang yang tadi berkerumun mundur teratur. Panik jelas bertoreh di wajah mereka. Rivaille hendak meluncur untuk melayangkan satu atau dua tendangan lagi, berharap kali ini bisa benar-benar melumpuhkan dua bocah mabuk itu, namun Erd menarik lengannya. Ekspresi wajahnya berkata, "_Jangan terlibat. Kau akan dapat masalah._"

"Eren! Connie!"

Dari kerumunan suara familiar menyahut. Reiner dan Bertholdt melompat ke arena pertengkaran. Sigap menangkap lengan Eren dan Connie sebelum mereka meluncurkan serangan selanjutnya.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini?!" Reiner mengerang gusar. Sekejab saja kedua anak itu hilang dari pandangannya, dan kini mereka sudah membuat keributan besar. Andai ia tahu toleransi alkohol Eren dan Connie sangat rendah, ia tak membiarkan Connie mencekoki Eren dengan sebotol _Jägermeister_ saat mereka kongkow-kongkow di rumah si botak itu, sejenak sebelum berangkat ke RISE.

Bertholdt tak berkomentar, tapi air wajahnya cukup mengutarakan kegusarannya.

Reiner dan Bertholdt tak berbuat banyak ketika polisi datang untuk menyeret Connie dan Eren. Rivaille, entah kenapa, ikut-ikutan digiring. Dan kini, di sinilah mereka berada. Terkurung di pos polisi dengan tangan terborgol. Connie tepar tergeletak di lantai, mendengkur keras, sementara Eren sibuk menggesek-gesek lantai dengan sol sepatu, seperti ingin memacu emosi Rivaille dengan decitan-decitan bising.

"Sudah kuduga, berpesta di Boston adalah ide buruk," Rivaille bergumam pada diri sendiri. "Bagaimana aku bisa jadi hakim kalau catatan pidanaku kotor?"

Eren menawarinya satu dari sekian banyak cengiran bodohnya, "Tenang aja. Ayahku akan mengeluarkan kita bertiga dari sini. Dia punya banyak uang."

"Kau baru saja mengusulkan seorang calon hakim untuk menyuap, lucu sekal—"

Belum lagi kata itu genap, Eren mendadak terbatuk. Badannya terhuyung, kedua tangan erat meremas perut, lalu—

"Blaaargghh! "

—ia menumpahkan isi lambungnya ke kaki Rivaille.

Rivaille meringis. Jijik, kesal, marah. Sejuta sumpah serapah sudah mengantri di tenggorokan, namun percuma capek-capek memaki, Eren tak akan mendengarnya. Ia sudah terlelap, tubuh jangkungnya berguling kesana-kemari. Dari mulutnya yang menganga terdengar dengkuran mengerikan, lebih berisik daripada suara motor tua dengan aki ngadat yang diengkol paksa berkali-kali. Sesekali diselingi cegukan, sahut-menyahut dengan Connie membentuk paduan suara tersumbang yang pernah Rivaille dengar.

Kalau tangannya tak terborgol, Rivaille pasti sudah membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangan, meraung meratapi nasib.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**- tu bi kontiyu :'D -**

**notes:**

Karambia= Kelapa. Karena mirip-ahem-'k*rapai' (carutan superkasar)-sebagian orang menggunakannya untuk mengumpat. Sama kasusnya kayak orang penggunaan 'firetruck!' untuk menggantikan 'f*ck!', gituuu.

_Waang kiro aden indak danga kecek ang tu_ = Udah diartikan Eren di cerita di atas, tapi translasi gamblangnya "_Kau kira aku nggak dengar apa yang kau bilang."  
_Ini dialek yang cukup 'kasar', biasanya dipakai waktu ngomong sesama cowok :'D

_Ndeee, spregen den ko, sombong bana! Manyapo aden pun indak._ = _Ah, sobatku ini, sombong betul. Menyapa pun enggak._  
Sama, ini juga dialek antar cowok :3

Schdmith = varian Jerman dari Smith, bisa ditebak dong siapa bokapnya Eren, ufufu  
Dibuat Jerman karena plot menuntut begitu, sori mas Erwin m(_ _)m

Jägermeister = likuor asal Jerman yang bahan dasarnya herbal dan rempah. Biasa disajikan dalam bentuk Jägerbomb dengan mencelupkannya dalam Red Bull/bir. Mohon jangan ditiru yah kelakuan Eren dan Connie -_-

.

Jujur bahasa Minang sayah juga ngga fasih aaaaa ampuni ambooo amaaaak m(;;w;;)m  
R&R pliiis mohon berikan review pada penulis kesepian ini uhuhuuu ;3;

Makasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca Chapter 1! See you in next chapter~


	2. Gubuk dan Istana

Note:  
Sebenarnya saya ga mau spoiler tapi karena ada yang nanya 'masa mereka humu humu kan disini ceritanya mereka orang Indo/Minang?' nah maka terpaksa saya beberkan bahwa fic ini nggak berakhir bahagia untuk shipper Rivaere/Ereri ahahaha ;;3;; Bittersweet, mungkin. Pengen sekali-kali bikin cerita yg rada realistis problematika per-humu-annya. Dan genrenya saya rubah ke Drama-Romance. Main pairingnya tetap Eren-Rivaille (platonic/one-sided), eventual RivaillexPetra dan JeanxEren. Yah-suatu saat nanti saja bikin Rivaere/Ereri bergenre humor deh :'D

Oya, cerita ini panjaaaaang banget, semoga ga bosen ditengah jalan.

Dan kalo ga bisa ngebayangin Rivaille mendadak Minang bayangin aja Uztad Rifa'i /*ditimpuk peci*

Eniwei saya harap readers tetep enjoy baca fic ini \(TTwTT)/

.

.

.

.

**Dichotomy, a Shingeki no Kyojin Fanfiction  
Chapter 2: Gubuk dan Istana**

.

.

.

.

Semburat emas sinar mentari mengintip dari balik gumpalan awan putih, menembus selimut kabut yang menyelubungi atmosfir. Helaian daun pepohonan di taman mulai menguning, jatuh berguguran tersapu semilir angin dingin. Satu per satu mereka jatuh membentuk permadani keemasan di atas mata tajam bilah rerumputan. Kota itu bagai terbingkai figura emas.

Petra membuka lebar jendela kamarnya, menikmati kedamaian panorama pagi hari kota Malden. Tumben-tumbenan ia bisa menyaksikan detik-detik sang fajar diarak kereta kencana untuk menduduki singasananya di kaki timur langit. Biasanya ia bangun dengan muka sepat setelah berkali-kali memencet tombol '_snooze_' alarm telepon genggamnya, lalu disapa riuh derak derik lantai kayu rumahnya, pertanda kakaknya telah lebih dulu bangun dan tengah menyiapkan sarapan di dapur. Namun pagi ini berbeda. Ia terbangun oleh ritme biologisnya. Tanpa interfensi dunia luar.

Setengah enggan meninggalkan kenyamanan kasur hangatnya, gadis itu membalutkan selimut ke pundak layaknya jubah royal seorang raja. Ujung jubahnya terseret menyapu lantai ketika ia berjinjit keluar. Aroma manis sirup _maple_ tercium dari ujung lorong, menarik tangannya untuk melangkah lebih cepat.

"Pagi, Pat. Tumben sekali kau bangun pagi," kakaknya, Hanji, tengah asyik menuang adonan _pancake_ ke panggangan.

Petra mengerjab ketika semerbak gurih telur dan mentega menggelitik hidungnya. Dengan tangan terbungkus selimut ia menarik salah satu kursi di sekeliling meja makan. Ia menguap lebar, "Tapi tetap aku nggak bisa bangun lebih dulu darimu."

Pinggiran _pancake _mulai berubah coklat keemasan. Penuh kehati-hatian Hanji mencongkel kue pipih itu dengan spatula dan menatanya di piring, menimpa lembaran-lembaran _pancake_ yang sudah lebih dulu matang. Diletakkannya piring itu di hadapan Petra yang sudah tak sabar ingin menenggelamkan sarapannya dalam lautan sirup _maple_ kental.

Dengan pipi gembul dipenuhi bongkahan _pancake_, Petra berujar, "_Feeling_-ku bilang hari ini akan menjadi hari keberuntunganku. Apalagi dimulai dengan _pancake_ dan sirup _maple_."

"Siapa tau kau akan bertemu jodohmu hari ini," celetuk Hanji.

"Ufft—"

Petra tersedak. Sepotong besar _pancake _menyangkut di kerongkongan. Panik, disambarnya segelas teh yang baru diseduh. Sontak lidahnya terbakar. Disemburkannya cairan panas itu dari mulut sembari menjerit, "Hanji!"

Kakaknya hanya tertawa ringan, "Oh, maaf. Aku lupa—kau 'kan sudah bertemu jodohmu, hanya saja kau terlalu takut untuk mendekatinya. Siapa namanya, Rivaille?"

"Hanji!"

Yang diteriaki menyeringai lebar, "Kau harus mengenalkannya padaku."

"Nggak. Nanti kau pasti bakal cerita macam-macam!"

"Seperti hobi anehmu masuk ke kamarnya untuk menghirup aroma bantalnya?"

"Ugh, jangan membuatku terdengar seperti _stalker _gila! Aku cuma membantu menejer memeriksa kebersihan kamar!"

Hanji tergelak melihat adiknya cemberut. Mungkin suatu saat ia harus mengetuk pintu kamar 401 untuk melihat sosok pria seperti apa yang membuat adiknya terobsesi. Tiap sore, tiap Petra pulang kerja, obrolannya pasti "Rivaille ini" atau "Rivaille itu". Berkat celotehan si adik, Hanji sudah punya banyak klu visual mengenai penampakan sang pujaan hati—pendek, wajah Oriental, kulit pucat, mata sipit—tapi melihatnya _vis-a-vis_ pasti lebih greget.

Bunyi 'thud' pelan mengiring ketika Hanji meletakkan piringnya di meja. Tak lama dering jernih dari telepon genggam Petra menyusul. Petra menggapai teleponnya dan melotot melihat nama penelpon: _Rivaille_.

"Ri-Rivaille menelpon!" ia menatap kakaknya dengan dua bola mata biru membelalak. Petra mendengar kakaknya bergumam kecil "Wow, ini memang hari keberuntunganmu," sebelum ia memencet tombol 'angkat' dan menyapa, "Halo?"

"Petra," suara Rivaille yang biasanya tipis terdengar berat, serak. "Maaf aku mengganggu pagi-pagi begini. Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

"Nggak, kok. Tumben, hari ini aku bangun cepat."

"Oh. Baguslah. Aku... aku sedang dalam masalah. Aku ditahan. Di pos polisi."

Petra tertegun, "Kau ditahan?"

Hanji mendekati adiknya, ingin menguping pembicaraan mereka. Dari _speaker _telepon genggam mengiang suara serak, "Ceritanya panjang."

"Ceritakan saja. Aku sedang senggang."

Kedua kakak beradik itu bisa membayangkan gaya sarkastik Rivaille memutar bola matanya di ujung saluran. "Aku lupa membawa kartu identitas saat masuk ke klab dan petugas _security_ mengira aku bocah SMP. Eren muncul lalu menggebuk mereka."

"Eren?!"

"Ya. Idola _Youtube_-mu. Si bocah dari kamar 401. Gara-gara dia aku ikut terseret ke pos polisi."

Petra dan Hanji saling menatap. Si adik mendelik melihat ujung bibir Hanji berkedut-kedut menahan tawa.

Rivaille melanjutkan, "Kalau kau nggak keberatan, aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Tentu aja aku nggak keberatan!"

"Pfft," Hanji menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Sulit untuk tak terkikik melihat ekspresi penuh harap Petra.

"Bisakah kau mengambil paspor, visa, dan kartu mahasiswaku di kamarku dengan kunci duplikat yang dipegang menejer? Aku menyimpannya di laci teratas meja belajar. Dua teman Eren akan menjemputnya jam delapan pagi ini dan mengantarkannya ke pos polisi tempat aku ditahan sekarang, di Boston. Itu satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa keluar." Jeda sebentar. Kecanggungan menyelip, "Dan—sekali lagi kalau kau tak keberatan—tolong ambilkan selembar celana di lemariku."

Petra tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Ia diijinkan mengaduk isi lemari Rivaille?

"O-oke."

Hembusan nafas lega, lalu, "Kau benar-benar malaikatku, Petra. Terimakasih."

"Uhm, ah. Sama-sama."

Percakapan berakhir. Petra menatap layar telepon genggamnya, bola mata safir itu penuh ketidakpercayaan. Hanji bersiul menggoda, "Bangun sendiri, sarapan _pancake_ dengan sirup _maple_, ditelpon cowok yang kau taksir, dan kini kau diundang masuk ke kamarnya. Wow. Ucapkan terimakasih pada bintang keberuntunganmu, Pat."

"Aku cuma diminta mengambil barang! Aku nggak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh!"

"Kalau kau defensif gitu aku makin curiga lho~"

Petra mesem-mesem. Garpunya ditancap-tancapkan ke _pancake _seperti anak kecil ngambek, sementara batinnya mengumpat sang kakak yang selalu bisa menebak pikirannya.

.

.

.

"Ugh..."

Eren mendengar dirinya mengaduh. Ia berusaha mengangkat kepala, namun sulit sekali. Tulang lehernya tak mampu menahan berat kepala. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Pandangannya kabur, tapi ia bisa memastikan ini bukan kamarnya. Ruangan sempit tanpa furnitur itu dikelilingi tembok putih dan sebentang jeruji besi. Tunggu—jeruji besi? Kepalanya mendadak sakit, layaknya dihujam berkali-kali oleh martil tak terlihat. Ada dengungan di telinganya, tinggi dan memekakkan.

"Ini... dimana?"

Sepasang bola hijau-hazel memindai ruangan itu lagi dan menemukan sosok kecil berkepala pelontos menggulung diri dalam posisi janin dalam rahim. Kedua kaki dan tangan ditekuk, bibir nyaris mencium lutut. "Connie?" suaranya parau ketika ia memanggil nama teman sekelasnya itu. Yang dipanggil tak menyahut, makin erat melipat tubuh.

Menyangga berat badan pada siku kanan, Eren mengangkat torsonya. Saat itulah ia melihat sosok lain. Laki-laki bersurai hitam legam, dengan bola mata yang sama kelamnya, menatap kosong tanpa ekspresi seperti mata ikan mati. Tubuhnya hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Connie yang mentok di angka 158 cm. Tulang-tulang wajahnya kecil landai, bersembunyi di balik selimut kulit pucat. Tunggu—rasanya ia pernah melihat orang ini sebelumnya. Tak begitu familiar seperti Connie, tapi juga tidak terlalu asing. Ia berusaha berpikir lagi namun denyut menyakitkan menghentikannya.

"Selamat pagi, _Sleeping Beauty_. Nyenyak tidurnya?"

Ah. Ah! Nada sinis itu, sudah pasti—

"Rivaille?"

"Senang kau masih mengenaliku."

Kabut yang menyelimuti pandangan Eren perlahan memudar, dan kini ia bisa memperhatikan tetangganya itu lebih seksama. Lelaki nyaris seperempat abad itu duduk meringkuk di pinggir ruangan dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung—diborgol?—dan ada noda basah di ujung celana dan sepatunya. Noda yang juga mengotori baju mahal Eren. Bau tengik mengudara dari sana, memaksa Eren megap-megap mencari udara segar.

"Kita... ada dimana?" si _brunette_ mengangkat tubuhnya ke posisi duduk. Rentetan bunyi 'krak' tercipta dari sendi-sendi kakunya. Rivaille menimpali suara-suara itu dengan memelintir leher ke kiri. Eren merinding, takut jikalau tulang leher Rivaille patah karena suara 'krak' miliknya begitu kuat.

Leher Rivaille tampaknya oke-oke saja. Kepala mahasiswa itu bisa berputar ke posisi awal. Lengking baritonnya terdengar tak kalah serak ketika ia menjawab, "Pos polisi Boston. Kita dapat tiket menginap gratis setelah kau menggebuk petugas _security_ semalam."

Sial.

_Sialsialsialsialsialsial!_ Batin Eren menjerit. Ingatan akan kemarin malam merangkak dalam benaknya. Sebotol Jaegermeister yang disodorkan Connie, tendangan maut Rivaille yang telak menghantam betisnya, gigi ompong seorang pria berseragam petugas _security_... adegan-adegan itu muncul silih berganti bak _slideshow_ tanpa tombol berhenti. Ia menggeliat tak nyaman, merasakan metal dingin mengekang pergelangan tangan.

"Kita... dikurung dan diborgol sekaligus?"

"Kurasa polisi nggak ingin kita saling mencekik."

"Haha," jawaban pria itu membuat urat humor buruk Eren terkitik. "Borgol tangan nggak ada gunanya. Kalau kau benar-benar ingin membunuhku, kau tinggal menendang leherku sampai patah."

Rivaille menatapnya sebentar, seperti tengah menimbang-nimbang. "Boleh juga idemu."

"...aku cuma bercanda."

Bibir Rivaille mengeriting. Tiba-tiba sebuah tawa menyeruak, menembus barikade barisan rapat gigi dan bibir. Gelegar tawa Rivaille membuat si brunet bergidik ngeri. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar tawa renyah sang 'abang sekampung', tapi raut muka pemuda bertubuh minimalis itu sama sekali tak sinkron dengan gelak cerianya. Tanpa sadar Eren mengesot menjauh, melotot horor pada kaki kiri Rivaille yang sedikit diangkat.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, kau muntah seperti banjir bandang," Rivaille mengangkat kakinya lebih tinggi, memperlihatkan ujung celana dan tapak sepatu yang kotor tersiram sisa makanan dan minuman setengah tercerna. Remaja berambut kecoklatan itu terhenyak. Seberapa mabuk ia sampai nekat menyembur Rivaille—sang ibilis galak dari dasar tergelap neraka jahanam—dengan muntahan makan malamnya?

"Aku—aku minta maaf," ia menundukkan kepalanya, seperti pasrah menyerahkan jidatnya untuk ditempel tapak sepatu Rivaille. "Kalau kau mau, bisa bertukar celana dan sepatu..."

"...itu saran teridiot yang pernah kudengar."

Benar juga. Dengan kondisi tangan terborgol, bagaimana mereka bisa melepas artikel pakaian? Jangan lupa ukuran celana dan sepatu Eren terlalu besar untuk kaki pendek dan telapak kecil Rivaille. Dan, jelas saja, melepas celana untuk berganti pakaian di depan umum bukan hal lumrah. Memalukan, malah.

Eren tak patah arang, terus menawarkan alternatif, "Aku bisa menggantinya dengan yang baru."

"Bayar biaya _laundry_ saja sudah cukup. Lagipula aku sudah minta tolong ke kedua temanmu untuk membawakan pakaian ganti untukku."

"Maksudmu, Reiner dan Bertholdt?"

"Ya, mereka menjenguk sejam yang lalu. Mereka juga sudah menghubungi ayahmu."

Segala warna luntur dari wajah Eren, "Mampus."

"Kenapa pucat begitu? Bukannya tadi malam kau bilang, ayahmu akan mengeluarkan kita bertiga dari sini?"

"Dia akan mengeluarkan kita, tapi. Tapi. Tapi aku pasti dibantai habis-habisan..."

"Positif saja. Ambil nilai moralnya. Lain waktu kau ingin mengengak minuman keras, ingat akibatnya. Ingat hari ini. Ini pelajaran bagimu."

Ironis sekali Rivaille menyuruhnya berpikiran positif dengan ekspresi wajah yang menunjukkan segala bentuk emosi negatif. Eren mengangguk patuh, kepala tertunduk rendah. Ahh. Tak ada harapan bisa berbaikan dengan tetangga satu apartemennya itu. Tak ada harapan bisa minta diajari mengolah makanan ala chef. Semua gara-gara kebodohannya, menerima tantangan Connie untuk meneguk minuman keras yang dicuri dari kabinet penyimpanan bir ayahnya. Ia melayangkan tatapan kesal pada figur mungil si botak.

Merasakan tatapan tajam menusuk punggung, Connie terbangun, menguap lebar. Tampaknya _hangover_ Connie tak separah Eren. Ia hanya sedikit meringis merasakan kedut nadi di sepanjang pelipis. Penuh semangat ia berkata, "Ah, tadi malam asyik sekali. Kita harus lebih sering mabuk!"

Eren dan Rivaille kompak menamparnya dengan sorot mata bengis.

.

.

.

.

**Deg-deg-deg.**

Jantung Petra berdegup kencang menghujam rusuk. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia masuk ke kamar Rivaille, namun pancuran adrenalin tak kunjung mereda. Perlahan ia memutar kunci. Pintu kayu berderit, terayun pelan.

Denah kamar itu sudah tercetak di belakang kepalanya. Di ujung kanan bidang berukuran 6x5 meter itu, tepat di depan jendela tinggi bertirai _vertical blind_ kelabu, terdapat kasur _single _berbungkuskan sprei katun putih bersih. Dua bantal ditumpuk rapi, menyandar di kepala kasur. Separuh kasur ditutupi selimut elektrik tebal—Rivaille tak tahan dingin, Petra ingat betul—yang dilipat rapi. Geser sedikit ke kiri, dan ia menemukan meja kecil. Lampu baca bertengger di sana, berbagi tempat dengan beberapa novel ringan yang setia menemani ketika sang empunya sedang sulit memejamkan mata. Dua lemari menjulang di sisi kiri kamar. Satu berisi pakaian, sementara yang lain dipenuhi berbagai judul buku teks tebal, jurnal, dan diklat. Diantara keduanya terdapat meja belajar berbahan kayu. Laptop, buku tulis, pena dan beberapa lembar kertas tersusun rapi di permukaan.

Petra mendekati meja itu, menarik laci teratas. Merogoh-rogoh mencari paspor, visa, dan kartu mahasiswa diantara lautan kertas. Ah—ini dia. Menggenggam ketiga dokumen penting itu di tangan, ia berjingkat ke samping. Aroma _mint _shampo samar tercium dari kamar mandi yang berjarak beberapa kaki saja dari lemari baju. Ditariknya kenop lemari, lalu berdecak kagum. Pakaian-pakaian Rivaille tersusun begitu rapi. Tidak—'rapi' belum cukup untuk menjabarkan keteraturan itu. Tiap helai dilipat dengan ukuran seragam—sekitar 40 x 30 cm—lalu disusun vertikal menurut gradasi warna. Di bilik sebelah, beberapa jaket dan celana panjang digantung, lagi-lagi diurut berdasarkan spektrum.

Agaknya laki-laki itu sedikit mengidap OCD. _Obsessive compulsive disorder_.

Bola mata safir Petra bergerak-gerak memindai lemari. Celana mana yang harus ia ambil? Tak penting, sebenarnya, karena semuanya hampir sama. _Jeans _model pipa. Gadis itu menjatuhkan pilihannya pada _jeans_ hitam di pinggir terkiri gantungan, yang tampaknya sudah terpakai.

Entah jin apa yang merasuki, Petra mendekatkan ujung kaki _jeans_ itu ke hidung, menghirup dalam-dalam aroma lemon yang merebak diantara serat kain.

"Ugh. Bahaya, bahaya. Lama-lama aku bisa jadi _stalker _beneran."

Digulungnya _jeans_ itu, lalu dimasukkannya ke tas kertas bersama barang pesanan lainnya. Kedua teman Eren sudah menunggu di luar. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama, meskipun sebagian lobus otaknya memaksa ingin berguling di kasur sambil membaca novel, menikmati suasana tenang kamar ini sejenak lebih lama.

"Ini, aku sudah memasukkan barang-barang Rivaille disini," Petra menyodorkan tas kertas itu pada Reiner dan Bertholdt. Ia melengkungkan bibir berpoles _lipbalm_ plum membentuk satu senyuman manis. Kedua remaja di hadapannya terkesima. Eren tak bohong saat ia berkata bahwa resepsionis apartemen itu adalah seorang malaikat. Lihatlah wajah cantik itu. Bola mata sejernih air danau yang terbingkai bulu mata panjang nan lentik. Alisnya yang rapi. Tak seperti kebanyakan gadis yang mencabut alis mereka untuk mendapatkan garis tipis melengkung tinggi, ia membiarkan rambut halus di atas kelopak mata itu tumbuh alami. Rambutnya, jangan lupa rambutnya. Lurus tergerai menyentuh pundak. Ingin sekali mereka menyentuhnya, hanya untuk meyakinkan diri apa helai-helai keemasan itu lembut sesuai perkiraannya.

Malang beribu malang, Eren juga tak bohong soal hobi menguntit Petra.

Sulit menjaga ekspresi wajah tetap netral setelah kedua remaja itu mengintip ke dalam dan mendapati Petra tengah suka cita mengendus celana _jeans_ sang pemilik kamar.

"Baiklah. Kami akan mengantarkannya sekarang," Bertholdt membalas senyuman Petra seraya meraih tas kertas itu.

Petra mengangguk, "Terimakasih. Semoga masalahnya cepat kelar."

Satu anggukan lalu Reiner dan Bertholdt melangkah pergi. Sepuluh langkah kemudian mereka serempak menoleh ke belakang. Yep, tepat seperti dugaan, Petra berdendang riang masuk ke kamar 301. Terdengar bunyi gedebuk kecil. Sepertinya gadis itu menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang kosong Rivaille. Pekikan maniak bernada tinggi menggelegar, "Hyaaaa! Kamar Rivaille!"

Agaknya Petra lupa akan tipisnya dinding apartemen.

"Demi apa, gadis itu menakutkan," Bertholdt berbisik.

Reiner melengos saja.

Setibanya di luar apartemen, kedua pemuda tanggung itu melompat ke Chervolet '98 milik Bertholdt. Cepat melesat di sepanjang jalanan menuju Boston. Selang setengah jam kemudian keduanya tiba di depan pos polisi lokasi temannya ditahan. Mereka memarkir kendaraan di samping Porsche hitam mewah—kontras dengan mobil kesayangan Bertholdt yang peyok sana-sini, terkelupas sana-sini. Mobil itu tampak familiar. Ah, ya. Mereka pernah melihat mobil itu terparkir di garasi rumah Eren. Itu mobil ayahnya.

Dugaan mereka tepat lagi. Sosok Erwin Schdmith, ayah Eren, tampak mencolok diantara dua opsir yang bertugas menjaga pos. Tubuh tinggi tegapnya erat dibalut setelan jas abu-abu, dilengkapi dasi merah yang membujur di tengah kemeja hitam. Rambut pirangnya disisir klimis ke belakang. Bertholdt dan Reiner bisa melihat dari mana Eren mewarisi perawakan tampan saat Mr. Schdmith memutar kepalanya. Sinar matahari pagi yang memantul di sudut-sudut wajah mempertegas tulang pipi dan rahangnya. Keriput mulai terpatri namun justru menambah kewibawaan pria berkepala empat itu. Masa bodoh dengan trend kosmetik _anti-aging_, pria yang satu itu justru makin tampan seiring bertambahnya usia.

Ekor mata Mr. Schdmith mengikuti gerak langkah kedua sahabat dekat anaknya. Begitu sepatu kets mereka menapaki lantai pos polisi, ia menyapa, "Bertholdt, Reiner."

"Pagi, Mr. Schdmith."

"Maaf anak idiotku menyulitkan kalian. Lagi."

Bukan sekali dua kali ia meminta maaf—sejak Eren masuk SMA, entah berapa kali ia berbuat onar hingga menyeret teman-temannya dalam pusaran masalah. Ada saja kelakuannya. Dari ikut tawuran sampai mengutil. Semuanya dilakukan atas dasar iseng atau karena ditantang teman, terutama Connie si biang kerok. Bertholdt dan Reiner, yang sedikit lebih dewasa dibanding sepasang bocah ingusan—Eren dan Connie—berakhir sebagai 'petugas kebersihan' yang merapikan kehancuran hasil perbuatan bodoh mereka. Seperti kali ini. Melapor ke Erwin, memberi keterangan ke polisi, bahkan jauh-jauh berkendara pulang-pergi ke Boston-Malden untuk mengambil dokumen seorang mahasiswa Harvard yang tersangkut dalam keributan antara Eren, Connie, dan petugas _security_ RISE.

Bertholdt menggeleng, helai rambut hitamnya bergoyang kiri-kanan. "Nggak masalah, Sir."

"Erwin saja," pria itu menyela, tersenyum ramah.

"Ah, oke. Erwin."

Selagi Bertholdt memulai percakapan kecil dengan Mr. Schdmith, Reiner menyerahkan paspor, visa, dan kartu mahasiswa milik Rivaille ke seorang opsir. Ia mencuri pandang. _Rivaille, laki-laki, 28 Agustus 1989. _Berarti benar usianya sudah 24 tahun_._ Lebih tua dari perkiraan. Kalau boleh jujur, Reiner tak kaget saat petugas _security_ menganggap Rivaille anak di bawah umur. Wajahnya memang agak kekanakan, dengan tulang wajah landai meruncing di dagu dan sedikit sisa _baby fat_ di menutupi sudut belulang pipi. Ia pernah dengar kalau ras Asia memang cenderung memiliki _baby-face_, tapi kasus Rivaille agak keterlaluan juga. Dia terlihat seperti teman selentingan Connie. Sesama bocah.

Sehabis meneliti dokumen-dokumen seksama, sang polisi membuka gembok. Pintu berjeruji diayun membuka, membuat engsel besi berdecit. Ketiga penghuni sel melangkah gontai keluar, menyerahkan tangan-tangan terborgol untuk dibuka. Sang polisi mewanti-wanti, "Lain kali jangan bikin kegaduhan lagi, oke?"

Ketiganya mengangguk pelan, walau Connie tampak terlalu ceria untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja ditahan.

"Rivaille, tangkap," Reiner melemparkan tas kertas yang sigap disambut Rivaille.

Rivaille melirik isi tas itu, "Syukurlah. Aku nggak tahan mencium aroma isi lambungmu, Eren."

Erwin menangkap kata-katanya, "Apa yang anakku lakukan?"

"Dia muntah. Di kakiku."

Semuanya mengerucutkan wajah mereka.

"Aku udah minta maaf, kok! Aku akan bayar biaya _laundry_-nya!" Eren membela diri. Kedua tangan mengapung di udara. "Aku mabuk, oke? Nggak akan terjadi lagi. Sumpah!"

"Mungkin Ayah harus mengevaluasi keputusan untuk mengijinkanmu tinggal sendiri."

"Jangan!" Eren merengek.

Erwin mengalihkan perhatian ke pemuda Asia yang baru pertama kali ia kenal. Ia mengulurkan tangan sembari mengumbar senyum profesionalnya. Senyum khas yang dipakai _bussinessman_ untuk melancarkan lobi-lobi. "Erwin Schdmith. Maaf anakku melibatkanmu dalam aksi bodohnya."

Rivaille menerima uluran itu, "Rivaille."

"Kau tinggal dimana, Rivaille? Kau kelihatan lelah. Biar kuantar pulang."

"Aku tinggal di apartemen yang sama dengan Eren. Nggak perlu repot-repot, aku bisa naik kereta."

"Aku nggak kerepotan."

Terlalu capek untuk berargumen, Rivaille menhembuskan nafas sambil menggumamkan kata 'baiklah'. Membiarkan dirinya digiring ke mobil mewah bercat hitam metalik. Eren mengekor di belakang, disusul ketiga temannya yang melompat ke Chervolet tua Bertholdt. Ia membuka pintu kiri untuk duduk di samping kemudi sementara Rivaille berselonjor di bangku belakang. Ah, nyaman sekali. Ingin ia membenamkan diri dalam permukaan empuk kursi mobil itu.

"Ah. Aku lupa tukar celana," Rivaille menepuk jidat lebarnya.

"Tukar saja disini," adalah saran bodoh Eren.

Untung sang ayah memiliki ide yang lebih baik, "Kita akan singgah di restoran. Kau bisa menukarnya disana. Kau belum makan sejak kemarin malam, kan? Kau ingin apa? McDonald, Wendy's? Atau kita ke rumahku dan meminta juru masak membuatkan sarapan untukmu. Kau juga bisa mandi dan beristirahat, kalau mau. Bagaimana kedengarannya?"

"Terserah Anda saja," Rivaille mengangkat bahu. Ia agak kesal diperlakukan seperti anak-anak oleh ayah Eren—_dimanjakan_ seperti anak-anak—tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kulit kakinya gatal dan cacing-cacing di perutnya sudah asyik berdendang keroncong. Harga diri harus berkompromi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Rivaille tak henti-hentinya berkontemplasi, mengatur siasat balas dendam. Eren tak boleh melenggang bebas begitu saja. Ia harus mengganti akhir pekan Rivaille yang hancur lebur akibat aksi nekatnya. Ia pun menyortir beberapa ide. Mengirim sepiring ayam panggang cabai hijau yang sudah dilumuri pencahar—modusnya, bilang saja sebagai balasan atas rendang daging buatan ibu Eren—terdengar cukup sadis. Namun ia teringat bahwa remaja blasteran itu tinggal di lantai atas kamarnya. Ia tak ingin terbangun di tengah malam mendengar erangan nista Eren dari kamar mandi. Ide selanjutnya, meminta nomor ponsel atau _e-mail_ Eren lewat Petra, lalu mempostingnya di Craiglist, seolah Eren adalah berondong 'jarang dibelai' yang sedang mencari tante-tante. Atau om-om, biar lebih greget. Dia pasti ketakutan setengah mampus jika ada om-om yang menelponnya dengan nada genit. Tapi, ah—terdengar berbahaya. Sebenci-bencinya Rivaille pada 'adik sekampung'-nya itu, ia tak tega membayangkan apa jadinya jika ada om-tante yang bertindak nekat. Melarikan Eren, misalnya. Ia banyak mendengar kasus seperti itu terjadi di Indonesia, perkenalan online yang berakhir penculikan. Jika benar terjadi, ia pasti ikut terjerat. Bisa dituduh sebagai muncikari anak dibawah umur. Ugh. Hancurlah impiannya menjadi hakim agung. Hm, bagaimana kalau ia menyelinap ke dalam kamar Eren dan menukar isi shamponya dengan oli? Terlalu kekanakan? Ya, Rivaille juga berpikir begitu.

Ah, ya sudahlah. Biar Erwin saja yang menghukum Eren. Ia memejamkan matanya yang perih melotot semalaman, mencari ketenangan diantara alunan musik klasik dari _speaker_ mobil.

.

.

.

.

Erwin menyebutnya rumah, tapi di mata Rivaille bangunan kolosal tingkat enam itu lebih pantas disebut istana. Bangunan berasitektur klasik itu berdiri kokoh di 74 Beacon Steet, kawasan elit Beacon Hill, Boston. Didominasi warna putih pada dinding, hitam dari pagar, pintu, dan kusen, serta coklat kemerahan dari lantai _hardwood_. Jenjang granit berbingkai pegangan hitam membentang di depan pintu utama. Di tiap jendela tinggi berventilasi setengah lingkaran terdapat balkoni kecil berisi pot-pot bunga, menambah asri suasana hunian di sepantaran Taman Publik Boston tersebut.

"Jangan sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri," pria paruh baya itu masih mengenakan senyum bisnisnya saat menyilakan tamunya masuk. Rivaille merasa begitu kecil, terserap menjadi titik tak berarti dalam bentang bangunan megah seluas 8.450 kaki persegi milik keluarga Schdmith. Pelan melangkah ke ruang utama bernuansa putih-cokelat, menuju sofa besar nan empuk yang berjejer di depan empat jendela raksasa bertiraikan sutera.

"Kau bisa mandi selagi koki menyiapkan makanan. Eren, tunjukkan kamarnya."

"Ayo," Eren meloyor duluan.

Ada enam kamar di rumah—_istana_—tersebut, masing-masing dilengkapi satu kamar mandi yang ukurannya tak tanggung-tanggung, seluas kamar Rivaille di Malden. Sarana hunian itu lengkap. Rivaille tak lagi harus melipat lengan kedinginan karena semua lantai dilengkapi sistem penghangat ruangan, plus delapan perapian yang masih berfungsi baik. Gym, elevator, perpustakaan, ruang media, _game center_, bahkan ruang penyimpanan anggur tua nan langka, semua ada. Layaknya buah _cherry_ di atas krim, untuk melengkapi kesempurnaan hunian, di atap dibangun kolam renang berpinggiran dek kayu mahogani, dimana penghuni bisa berdendam dalam air hangat sembari menikmati indahnya horizon tak bertepi Massacussets.

Yang kurang dari istana itu justru penghuninya. Sepi sekali. Rivaille tak melihat siapapun di dalam kecuali beberapa pembantu yang lalu-lalang merapikan ruangan. "Aku nggak melihat ibumu." Sebuah statemen, namun penuh tanya. Eren menghentikan langkah di depan sebuah kamar.

"Ibuku nggak tinggal disini," gumaman remaja tujuh belas tahun itu terdengar parau, berat. "Orangtuaku bercerai lima tahun yang lalu."

"Ah. Maaf."

Eren mengangkat bahu bidangnya, "Nggak apa-apa."

"Lalu... ayahmu tinggal sendiri?"

"Pembantu kepala dan juru masak juga tinggal disini."

"Kau sendiri, kenapa pindah ke Malden?" Rivaille tahu Eren tampak agak tak nyaman diinterogasi, namun rasa ingin tahu mendesakknya untuk terus bertanya. "Maksudku, kalau aku nggak salah temanmu bilang kau bersekolah di Boston Latin. Kenapa jauh-jauh ke Malden? Belum lagi apartemen yang kau tinggali sekarang kelihatan seperti gubuk reyot kalau dibandingkan dengan rumahmu."

Eren mengambil jeda sebentar. Menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal. "Aku pernah bilang, kan. Aku lahir dan besar di Boston. Rumah ini seperti kampung halamanku." Jeda lagi. Remaja berkulit kecoklatan itu membuka pintu dan langsung mendaratkan tubuh di sofa, berusaha membuat dirinya nyaman di bawah sorot 'mata ikan mati' Rivaille. "Aku hanya ingin pergi dari kampung halamanku. Kau tahu, merantau. Walau hanya belasan mil, aku ingin pergi dan mencicipi bagaimana rasanya merindukan tanah kelahiran. Entahlah."

Jawaban siswa SMA itu membuat Rivaille menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Kau memang berdarah Minang."

"Memang," Eren menaikkan kedua bahunya lagi, "Lagipula aku ingin mandiri. Aku nggak ingin sekedar mewarisi kekayaan ayahku. Aku ingin mengumpulkan uang sendiri, membangun hidup sendiri. Seperti itulah."

"Heh. Ternyata kau cukup dewasa untuk ukuran bocah ingusan."

Eren melihat ujung bibir Rivaille naik beberapa mili—bukan, mikrometer. Wajahnya masih sedatar teflon, namun ia yakin ada senyuman tak kasat mata disana.

"Pfft. _Thanks_." Ia tersenyum, bangga pada dirinya yang bisa membuat Rivaille mengeluarkan satu dari beberapa pujian langkanya. Yah, walaupun masih ada ejekan menyelip di ujung. "Oh, Ngomong-ngomong, ini kamarku. Kau bisa memakai kamar mandinya. Kalau butuh baju ganti cari saja di lemari. Mungkin aku masih menyimpan baju-baju saat aku masih bocah."

"Baiklah."

Tumben sekali Rivaille tidak melotot saat ada yang menyinggung ukuran badan, topik sensitif baginya. Sepertinya ia sudah tak sabar ingin menggosok noda lengket berbau asam di kulit kakinya. Sementara anak tunggal sang pemilik rumah merebahkan tubuh di pelukan sofa, ia membuka pintu kamar mandi.

'_...orang macam apa yang memasang televisi mahalebar dan konsol game di depan bathtub?'_

.

.

.

.

**- to be continued -**

.

.

.

.

PETRA MAAFKAN DIRIKU MEMBUATMU JADI STALKER GAJELAS GITU UHUHUHUUUU /*ditebas cutter blade*

Yak makasih buat yang nyempatin diri untuk membaca dan meninggalkan ripiu chapter datar nan membosankan ini orz

Btw, kalo penasaran pengen liat rumah si Eren bisa gugel map alamatnya X'D Ato gugel aja Benjamin Mansion www lagi dijual tuh sama empunya ada yg minat?

See you at next chapter!


End file.
